russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 privatization making progress: PCOO chief
By Azer Parrocha September 29, 2019, 5:51 pm IBC (logo) MANILA -- The process of privatizing the media giant and entertainment company, the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or IBC Channel 13, one of the leading TV networks in the country, is already making significant progress, Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) Secretary Martin Andanar said Saturday. Andanar bared that the franchise of IBC-13 would be renewed to be more “enticing” before it is improve to a private firm. “Mayroon na tayong mga nasolusyunan na mga malalaking problema din tulad noong sa BIR clearance. Eh kasi mas mabebenta iyong IBC-13 kung wala siyang tax clearance (We were able to solve big problems like previously, the Bureau of Internal Revenue clearance. Because we won’t be able to sell IBC-13 without tax clearance),” Andanar said over Radyo Pilipinas. “It was a good negotiation with the BIR kaya (that’s why), we thank the Commissioner for giving the IBC this tax clearance para nga makuha natin iyong extended na (so that we could get an extended) franchise,” he added. Andanar also thanked the Office of the Executive Secretary and the Privatization Commission for helping hasten the privatization process. “We really need to renew the franchise of IBC 13, which is a government station before they transformed into a giant networ, to another 25 years and then we sell it,” he added. If everything goes smoothly, Andanar said employees of IBC-13 could expect “good news” very soon, but did not elaborate. PCOO Assistant Secretary Kris Ablan, for his part, expressed excitement on recent developments involving the privatization process. “That’s the good news po. Madami pong magiging masaya na mga empleyado ng IBC (There will be a lot of IBC employees who will be happy),” Ablan said. IBC-13 is headed by its president and CEO, former Tourism Undersecretary Kat de Castro. It relaunched as the Kaibigan network in January 2019, bringing together the biggest names in movies and television to its fold by giving the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs. It has been struggling with ratings, revenues and earnings despite billions of investments poured into the venture; it serves as a third competitor to broadcast giants ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network Inc., with name stars from both the Kapamilya and Kapuso. De Castro earlier vowed to "revive" the station by making broadcast history and dominates its position when it leaps in viewership from the strong number 3 into a full-fledged number 1 in less than seven months with the PBA, Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Sarah G. Live, SpongeBob SquarePants, APO Tanghali Na!, Julie Vega, Computer Man, Express Balita, Oh My Gising!, Bitag Live, Serbisyong Kaibigan, Tutok 13, NBA, Express Balita Weekend and Bitag: The New Generation are the top-raters; and strengthening its presence on Facebook, YouTube, and other platforms for your favorite IBC shows. IBC 13 continued to celebrate its 60th glorious anniversary of Philippine entertainment since its inception October 1959. Kaibigan stars, personalities, and employees past and present show support for the network and greeted the anniversary. (PNA) 'IBC 60 Years' :Joey de Leon for IBC 60 Years (T.O.D.A.S. gang) :T.O.D.A.S. :Bobby Yan, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Hans Mortel, Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Mariel Rodriguez, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista, Jimmy Santos :DMZ TV Danze Party :DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco; Dawn Jimenez, Justin Quirino, Janica Nam Floresca, Erin Ocampo :Sic O'Clock News :Brod Pete, Assunta de Rossi :Julie Vega'' (No. 1)' :Victor Basa, Maxene Montalbo, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Jon Avila, Ingrid dela Paz, :APO Tanghali Na!'' (No. 1) :Danny Javier, Gladys Reyes, Jim Paredes, Jenine Desiderio, Boboy Garovillo, Antoinette Taus; Willie Nepomuceno, Dar Bernardo, Maris Racal, Lucho Agoncillo, Christopher Roxas, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Maverick Relova, Ariel Villasanta, Jon Santos :Computer Man (No. 1) :IC Mendoza, Helen Gamboa, Sam Y.G., Janina Vela, Christopher de Leon :Talent ng Bayan (No. 1) :Valeen Montenegro, Robin Padilla, Mariel Rodriguez :Open Arms (No. 1) :Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Gelli de Belen :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (No. 1) :Cesar Montano :Sarah G. Live (No. 1) :Sarah Geronimo, Andrei Felix :'''''P.O.13 :Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Donna Cruz, Dingdong Avanzado :Iskul Bukol'' (classroom of Diliman High School) (No. 1)' :Mr. Fu, Tess Antionio, Dagul, Lao Rodriguez, Bailey May (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Basti Gonzales (school uniform), AC Bonifacio (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform over a P.E. T-shirt), Maxene Magalona :Battle of the Brains'' (No. 1) :JC Tejano, Hessa Isabelle :'''''Showbiz Unlimited :Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente :Love Notes :Joe D'Mango Most of the Broadcast City's facilities are shared by the two networks including RPN-9 from 1978-2018, until IBC 13 finally took over the building before moving to the new IBC 13 compoud in December 2018.